Stürmischer Sandopal
Der Stürmische Sandopal ist bis jetzt der einzig bekannte Vertreter der Wolkenklasse und lebt ausschließlich in heißen Wüsten. Durch seine begehrte Haut ist er leicht gefährdet, lebt jedoch in so abgelegenen Gegenden, dass es sehr schwer ist, ihn zu jagen. Aussehen Der Sandopal ist ein mittelgroßer, schlanker Drache mit einem langen, dünnen Schwanz, dessen Oberseite mit langen, schmalen Stacheln besetzt ist, die meist hell- bis dunkelgrau gefärbt sind, nicht unähnlich dem eines Holzklaus. Diese Stacheln setzen sich über den unteren Rücken fort, werden nach dem ersten Flügelpaar kleiner und enden zwischen dem zweiten. Seine eher kurzen, aber kräftigen Hinterbeine mit den vier leicht gebogenen Klauen in der Farbe der Schwanzstacheln liegen relativ weit hinten am Körper. Er besitzt zwei hintereinander verlagerte, relativ schmale Flügelpaare, wobei das vordere größer ist und kleine Flügelklauen besitzt. Der Kopf des Sandopals ähnelt stark dem eines Sandgeists, allerdings liegen bei ihm die Augen nicht unter einem Vorsprung, sondern sind wie die des Nachtschattens angeordnet. Außerdem besitzt er ein mittellanges, leicht nach hinten gebogenes Nasenhorn, welches ebenfalls hell- bis dunkelgrau getönt ist und eine ungewöhnlich lange, widerstandsfähige Zunge, die sogar kleine Haken besitzt. Auf dem Boden bewegt er sich mithilfe der vorderen Flügel wie ein Pseudowyvern fort, das hintere Flügelpaar ist dabei angelegt. Titanflügler laufen nur auf den Hinterbeinen und halten mithilfe des Schwanzes ihr Gleichgewicht. Ihre Augen sind orange bis hellgelb, manchmal kommen aber auch Exemplare mit hellblauen vor. Titanflügler haben immer türkisgrüne Augen. Ihre Färbung varriiert von hell sandfarben bis zu dunklem Sandbraun, doch immer sind der Bauch, die Brust und die Flügelunterseiten opalähnlich hell schimmernd in allen Regenbogenfarben, allerdings meist bläulich. Exotische Sandopale sind bisher nicht bekannt. Ein Junger Sandopal, der einmal beobachtet wurde, hatte dagegen blassgrüne Schuppen, hellgraue Stacheln und eine kaum merklich hellere Unterseite. Auf seinem Rücken wuchsen Agaven und verschieden andere Wüstenpflanzen und an seiner Schwanzspitze sogar ein kleiner, blühender Kaktus. Er ist bisher der einzige bekannte Sandopal, der sich einem Alpha angeschlossen hat. Titanflügler Als Titanflügler verändert sich ein Sandopal sehr stark. Sein Körper ist nun vollständig opalschimmernd, allerdings sind immer noch einige Flecken in der Grundfarbe zu entdecken. Sein Schwanz wird dicker und die Stacheln sowie das Nasenhorn und die Krallen färben sich ebenfalls in der Grundfarbe, auch werden seine Beine länger, wandern etwas weiter nach vorne und die Klauen werden spitzer. Außerdem werden ihre Augen türkisgrün. Doch die deutlichste Veränderung zeigt sich an den Flügeln: Sie wandeln sich um zu einer riesigen Variante von Libellenflügeln, von weißen Adern durchzogen, reflektierend und in allen Regenbogenfarben schillernd. Dazu werden sowohl die Flügel im Verhältnis zum Körper, als auch der Drache als Ganzes größer. Titanflügler-Sandopale fliegen meist mit beiden Flügelpaaren und laufen nur noch auf den Hinterbeinen. Fähigkeiten Der Stürmische Sandopal ist ein vielseitiger Drache. Seine einzigartige Feuerkraft, das Speien von flüssigem Glas, wird durch das Verschlingen von Sand zur Unterstützung der Verdauung möglich. Durch seine ungewöhnlich hohe Körpertemperatur in Verbindung mit der natürlichen Hitze wird der Sand in seinem Magen geschmolzen und kann je nach Bedarf hochgesogen und abgefeuert werden. Trinken Eine weniger bekannte Tatsache ist seine Art und Weise, an Wasser zu kommen. Aus Oasen trinkt er kaum, vielmehr sucht sich der Sandopal einen Kaktus, reißt die stachelbewehrte Haut mithilfe seines gepanzerten Nasenhorns auf und schlabbert mit der langen, widerstandsfähigen Zunge die Feuchtigkeit heraus. Er kann jedoch bis zu eine Woche ohne Wasser auskommen. Sandsturm Um eine seiner weiteren Fähigkeiten zu ermöglichen, besitzt der Sandopal einen sackartigen Speicher für ungeschmolzenen Sand im Inneren seines Körpers, den er bei Einsatz seiner berühmtesten Fähigkeit einsetzt, die ihm den Spitznamen Sandsturmdrache eingetragen hat. Um diese Kraft zu aktivieren, wirbelt der Sandopal unglaublich schnell um sich selbst, schlägt dabei mit den versetzt gestellten Flügeln und speit einen langen Sandstrahl aus dem Speicher um sich herum, den er mit der Kombination aus Flügelschlag und Kreisbewegung dazu bringt, um ihn herumzuwirbeln und einen Sandsturm zu bilden. Wenn mehrere Sandopale dabei zusammenarbeiten, kann er manchmal gigantische Ausmaße annehmen und fast die Größe eines natürlichen Sandsturms erreichen. Diese Tatsache wird auch bei den Revierkämpfen der Männchen von Bedeutung. Die Legende vom Sturm aus Glas Es heißt, einmal hätte ein Sandopal versucht, einen Sturm aus flüssigem Glas entstehen zu lassen, was vorher noch keiner versucht hätte. Es ist ihm auch gelungen, doch er war zu ehrgeizig und wollte ihn nicht ersterben lassen und er blieb zu lange im Wirbel: Das Glas erstarrte und der Sandopal darin mit ihm. Noch heute soll der Sturm aus erkaltetem Glas als Mahnmal dort stehen, für alle Generationen, die noch kommen sollten. Allerdings wird vermutet, dass, wenn das Glas heiß genug wird, eine solche Tat möglich sein könnte, aber niemand hat es bisher ausprobiert. Charakter Klug, sozial, energiegeladen, frech, entdeckungslustig, manchmal etwas leichtsinnig und hitzköpfig, aber sehr treu und freundlich zu ihren Freunden: Stürmische Sandopale sind so ungestüm, warmherzig, neugierig und stolz, wie ihr Name schon sagt. Zähmung Zur Zähmung eines Sandopals ist noch nicht viel erforscht, da sie so weit abgelegen leben. Es wird vermutet, dass sie denjenigen vertrauen, die ihnen freundlich begegnen, zeigen, dass sie keine Gefahr sind und sich ihnen vorsichtig nähern. Ein kleines Futtergeschenk in Form eines Beutetiers schadet nie. Möglicherweise scheinen Sandopale eine Vorliebe für Luftelfen zu haben, da sie mit ihnen durch ihre Fähigkeiten verbunden sind. Wasserelfen sind sie von Natur aus etwas fremd, weil in der Wüste nicht gerade viel Wasser zu finden ist. Erdelfen gegenüber sind sie neutral, Feuerelfen bekommen eine kleine Bevorzugung wegen ihrer Fähigkeit, Feuer und damit Hitze zu erschaffen, was den Drachen natürlich gefällt. Weibchen sind wahrscheinlich etwas einfacher zu zähmen als Männchen, da sie sozialer sind. Lebensweise Sandopale leben ausschließlich in Wüsten. Die Männchen sind Einzelgänger, die Weibchen jedoch bilden mit ihren Geschwistern und erwachsenen Nachkommen richtige Familienclans, die im gesamten Lebensraum umherziehen. Sie fressen fast alles, was ein bisschen Fleisch hergibt und schlafen in Sandhöhlen, die sie jede dritte Nacht neu graben oder einfach auf der Oberfläche. Männchen sind territorial, die Schwesterclans jedoch ziehen unbehelligt über sämtliche Grenzen. Jagd Sie jagen von hoch oben am Himmel aus, wo sie mithilfe des vorderen, größeren Flügelpaars kreisen und durch die bläulich schimmernde Körperunterseite vom Boden aus für flimmernde Luft gehalten werden. Wenn ein Sandopal mithilfe seiner scharfen Augen eine Beute entdeckt hat, stürzt er sich hinab, legt dabei die vorderen Flügel, genannt Gleitflügel, an und steuert mit dem hinteren Flügelpaar. Sie greifen ihre Beute mit den zwar kurzen, aber starken Hinterbeinen, fliegen ein Stück weg und verzehren sie sofort. Meist fliegen sie tagsüber aus, es kursieren jedoch Gerüchte über eine nachtaktive Unterart. Rangkämpfe Kämpfe unter den Männchen werden meist in der Luft ausgetragen und enden niemals tödlich. Die Fähigkeit, flüssiges Glas zu speien, setzen die Sandopale dabei nicht ein, ihre Krallen und Zähne ebensowenig - einen Sandsturm zu erschaffen allerdings schon: Der Herausforderer lässt zuerst einen Sandsturm entstehen, wenn der andere nachgibt, fliegt er davon, wenn nicht, stürzt er sich in den Sandsturm seines Konkurrenten und versucht gleichzeitig, den anderen hinauszudrängen, selbst im Zentrum zu bleiben und die Kontrolle über den Sand zu erhalten. Dazu verwenden die Rivalen auch ihre langen, stacheligen Schwänze. Der Sandopal, der aus dem Sandsturm hinausgedrängt wurde, verliert und sucht das Weite, wenn der Herausforderer gewinnt, übernimmt er das Revier des Verlierers. Flugweise Die Flugweise der Sandopale ist einzigartig. Durch ihre im Verhältnis zur Höhe und Flügelspannweite enorme Länge sind sie fähig, selbst durch enge Schluchten ohne große Probleme durchzufliegen. Die relativ kleinen Flügel ähneln von der Funktionsweise her denen der Schwalbe; sie werden sehr schnell geschlagen und für flinke Schlenker, Steig- und Sturzflüge genutzt. Der gigantische Schwanz dieses Wüstendrachen, der noch einmal so lang wie der Körper ist, peitscht oft korkenzieher- bzw. spiralenförmig hinter ihm her, dieses Phänomen ähnelt auffallend dem Flugstil des Flüsternden Tods. Durch diese Bewegung kommt ein beeindruckendes Gleichgewicht zustande und Verfolger können gerne mal einfach so mit einem Schwanzhieb ausgeschaltet werden, ohne überhaupt die Geschwindigkeit zu drosseln. Ihre Wendigkeit wurde oft angezweifelt, da sie durch ihre Länge eigentlich schlecht enge Kurven überwinden können müssten - tja, dieses Argument ist mittlerweile außer Kraft gesetzt. Nach einigen Beobachtungen ergab es sich, dass Sandopale, statt horizontal zu wenden, einfach einen halben Looping fliegen, was einen anmutet wie die Feuerspirale eines Taifumerangs vertikal gedreht. So können sie selbst in einer Schlucht wie der vorher erwähnten, die kaum breiter ist als sie selbst, perfekte Flugmanöver ausführen. Und wenn dies mal nicht möglich ist; wie zum Beispiel in Höhlen, der Stürmische Sandopal hat auch dafür eine Lösung. Um in einer solchen Höhle zu wenden, stellt sich ein Sandopal quer zum Wind, so dass die Luft in alle vier Flügel hineinfährt und ihn aprupt abbremst, dreht eine Kurve, bei der man fast schon meint, dass sein Schwanz abbrechen müsste und fliegt auf einmal direkt in die Gegenrichtung. Allerdings besitzt das Fluggeschick des Sandopals auch ein paar Schwächen. Zum Beispiel die Tatsache, dass sie nahezu unmöglich für längere Zeit gleiten können. Die kleinen Flügel im Verhältnis zu Körper und Schwanz haben zur Folge, dass sie eigentlich ständig geschlagen werden müssen, um den Drachen in der Luft zu halten. Bei Aufwinden ist es zwar gut möglich, dass geschickte Flieger für etwas länger als normal segeln können, aber trotzdem ist dies eine seiner wenigen Defizite. Und durch diese Tatsache kann ein Sandopal auch schwer lautlos fliegen und sich an etwas heranpirschen, was es für die Gejagten einfacher macht, die Gefahr zu erkennen. Sturz- und Sinkflug dagegen ist etwas, was der Sandopal wieder nahezu perfekt beherrscht. Beim Sinkflug verlangsamt er einfach seinen Flügelschlag, was zur Folge hat, dass sein Absinken schwer zu erkennen ist, wenn man sich dieser Technik nicht bewusst ist. Im Sturzflug stürzt sich der Drache einfach nach vorne, legt beide Flügelpaare an und stürzt sich senkrecht in die Tiefe. Gelenkt wird bei Bedarf mit den Flügelspitzen des hinteren Paars, das vordere bleibt flach angelegt. Und hier kommen wir wieder zu einer Schwäche, einem großen Loch in dem ansonsten perfekt gewebten Teppich des Fluggeschicks dieses Wolkenklasse-Drachen. Aus einem solchen Sturz sich abzufangen, ist eine Herausforderung. Mit großer Flügelfläche lässt er sich vergleichsweise leicht abbrechen, mit kleinen Flügeln jedoch ist ein weit früherer Anfang des Manövers erforderlich, und da bei jedem Sturzflug die Verhältnisse verschieden sind, ist es sehr schwer, den Zeitpunkt richtig einzuschätzen. Schwächen Folgt. Kampf In echten Kämpfen gegen andere Drachenarten und Menschen setzen Stürmische Sandopale alle Waffen ein, die sie haben, auch wenn sie nie von sich aus ein Schiff oder einen fremden Drachen attackieren würden. Ihre Fähigkeit, flüssiges Glas zu spucken, benutzen sie, um den Gegner zu verbrennen und festzuhalten, die Krallen und Zähne zum Beißen und Kratzen und den langen, stacheligen Schwanz verwenden sie als Peitsche, die bei einem Treffer tiefe Schnitte hinterlässt. Und natürlich den Sandsturm; damit können sie gleichzeitig den Gegner verwirren, ihm die Orientierung nehmen, verhindern, dass sie selbst von Pfeilen und ähnlichem getroffen werden und ihn mit dem fallenden Sand begraben. Ja, Sandopale sind gute Kämpfer, wenn auch fast nur in der Luft. Am Boden sind sie ziemlich ungeschickt, weshalb sie im Kampf fast nur fliegen. Und Titanflügler haben noch ein Problem: Ihre Libellenflügel sind viel leichter verwundbar, als es Drachenflügel wären. Allerdings besitzen sie auch eine größere Feuerkraft und sind schneller, von daher gleicht sich diese Schwäche wieder aus. Eier und Jungtiere Sandopal-Eier sind unauffällig sandbraun mit einigen Sprenkeln, jedoch besitzen sie einen leichten Schimmer. Meist legt ein Weibchen zwei bis drei Eier pro Wurf, in Zeiten guten Nahrungsangebots können es selten bis zu fünf werden. Wenn ein Sandopaljunges schlüpft, ist seine Haut noch weich und vollständig sandbraun. Erst wenn nach etwa eineinhalb bis zwei Wochen der Schuppenpanzer vollständig entwickelt wurde, erhält das Jungtier die typisch schimmerne Unterseite. In den ersten Lebenswochen fressen sie von der Mutter vorgekautes Fleisch, dann zerteiltes und entfelltes und schließlich auch ganze Beutetiere. Sobald sie beginnen, das Fell ebenfalls zu verschlingen, mit etwa sechs bis acht Wochen, fangen sie an, das Fliegen zu lernen. Allerdings bringt ihnen die Mutter erst im Alter von drei bis dreieinhalb Monaten bei, wie man jagt. Mit fünf bis sechs Monaten verlassen männliche Jungdrachen die Mutter und suchen sich ein Revier, Weibchen bleiben bei der Mutter und wachsen in ihrer Gruppe auf. Mit etwa einem Jahr ist ein Sandopal vollständig ausgewachsen. Benannte Exemplare - Sardines Sandopal (bekommt in der Geschichte einen Namen, ich will euch nicht die Spannung verderben!) - Stürmischer Gegner Trivia * Sie erinnern etwas an eine Mischung aus Taifumerang, Sturmschneid und Sandgeist * Die Gruppen sind wie Elefantenherden aufgebaut * Sandopale sind die einzigen Drachen, deren Flügel sich als Titanflügler derart verändern * Vom Namen her ähneln sie zwar Alicias Mondopal, haben aber sonst nichts mit ihm zu tun * Die Inspiration zu den Stürmischen Sandopalen waren Libellen und Sandgeister * Sie wachsen so schnell wie der Taifumerang * Die Eier eines Titanflüglers sind größer als normale Sandopaleier und manche der Jungtiere besitzen ein oder zwei Merkmale eines Titans, jedoch nie die Libellenflügel oder die türkisgrünen Augen, da letzteres nicht in den Genen liegt, sondern sich durch die Umwandlung verändert * Titanflügler kommen vergleichsweise häufig vor, da Jungtiere, bei denen beide Elternteile selbst Titane sind oder Merkmale eines Titans besitzen, "ererbte" Titanflügler sein können * Man kann echte Titane und ererbte Titane nur an der Farbe der Augen unterscheiden, echte Titane haben türkisgrüne, ererbte Titane orange bis hellgelbe oder hellblaue * Damit sind sie die ersten Drachen, bei denen der Titanflügler-Status vererbt werden kann * Sie sind als Kampfdrachen nahezu ungeeignet, da eine ihrer größten Stärken die Wendigkeit ist, die durch eine Rüstung verloren geht und ihre schmalen Flügel zwar zum Manövrieren und Tempo aufnehmen ausgezeichnet geeignet sind, aber nicht deutlich mehr Gewicht als das des Drachen und seines Reiters tragen können, wie es für eine Rüstung nötig wäre * Der einzige bisher bekannte Sandopal, der sich einem Alpha angeschlossen hat, gehört zur Kolonie des Immerflüglers * Ihr langer, flexibler Schwanz kann nach neuen Erkenntnissen auch zum Greifen verwendet werden * Der hauptsächliche Lebensraum der Sandopale ist die Opalwüste Kategorie:Drachenarten Kategorie:Wolkenklasse Kategorie:Von Faunpaw